The Games We Play redone
by Witchy Bitch
Summary: did a complete 360. One-Shot/ PWP/ drabble


_(Iluvpeaches note) _**i couldnt help but do a Dei/Sakura. **

After my meeting with the Hokage, Sakura her way back to her apartment on the other side of Konoha, Her mind was awash with thoughts of a certain blond haired bomber. They had been dating since that mission in the land of Lightening; luckily, nobody ever asked about the presence of marks on Sakura, typical of her active sex life, and they probly figured they were placed on her by some random fling in the village.

The truth was this: The pinkett had eyes for only one guy and that was her bomber, who she knew would be waiting for her like he did each and every time. Slipping the keys into the door, Sakura smiled as the smell of clay filled my nose while she pushed the door open.

No sooner than she got one step in little apartment, she was grabbed and the door was slammed shut. His lips moved against hers as his body pushed the emerald-eyed girl into the wall. Sakura moaned into his mouth as he hoisted her up, pinning her against the wall with his body. Breaking away from the kiss, he moved to her neck, sucking and biting the tender flesh, further marring her pale flesh with purple-tinged love marks.

The female's nails dug into his shoulders as her head lolled back, feeling his hands lifting up her skirt. He soon commented on a new discovery with an intrigued smirk playing over his lips."No underwear? You are such a bad girl, un," he whispered while Sakura wrapped her strong lean legs around his waist.

_'Damn, I love when he played these games with me,'_ She thought as she pushed air back into her lungs, despite her breathlessness, and how tightly her body was crushed against the hard surface at her back.

"Mmm…," she purred seductively, "and just what are you going to do with this bad girl?" Sakura asked in a playful, yet less-than-innocent chuckled lowly, the sound vibrating deeply, sexily, in his chest, just before he shoved his middle finger into her cunt. Crying out, she smacked her head against the wall as he pumped his finger slowly in and out of her, the tongue in his hand licking and nibbling her clit deliciously.

"Kami, you're so wet for me, yeah," he said huskily, and the pinkett could do nothing but moan loudly as his rhythm increased. "Dear Kami, Deidara," she wheezed, desperate, "I need your cock in me, please," she began to beg, while getting finger fucked into the wall. At her request, he pulled out his finger, putting it in between her plump lips in to her wonderfully talented mouth, and having her clean it off as he undid his pants with his other hand.

"You're so fucking sexy when you beg, un," he growled, aligning himself with her wettened entrance before thrusting into Sakura, forcing her to lose her breath at the sudden fullness.

"You like that, huh? You want me to fuck you into the wall un?"

"Yes," she moaned, "Kami, yes, please, fuck me into the wall! Fuck me so hard that I cant walk for a week!" her voice was amix between moans and whines, until finally she relinquished herself to sobbing, her head tilted up to the ceiling, not caring that he turned her into a sobbing mess.

"That's my girl, un," he pronounced through a strangled breath. Each hard thrust caused Sakura's back to slam into the wall as he hit a most sensitive spot, driving her ever closer to heaven.

"You're so hot and tight, yeah," he said, feeling her clawing at his shoulders franticly as he pushed himself inside harder, sending her over the edge like it was nothing.

"Ah fuck, un!," he groaned, releasing as she clenched almost painfully tight around him.

Holding his emerald eye mate up, he nuzzled her neck, placing gentle kisses here and there. He held her up for a little while longer before letting her out her med skirt, Sakura smiled and pecked his lips.

"hmm..," He observed her, an expression resembling a pout coming over his lovely contenance, "you can still walk, yeah.." She giggled before bolting off toward my room, calling out to him as she did so, "I guess you're going to have to try again in the shower!"

No sooner than those words came out of her mouth, Sakura heard footsteps behind her. Oh, it was on- theye both knew what each other craved and needed whatever it may be. One thing was completely obvious… the two ninja loved each other, no matter what. They played their games in the hallway, the bedroom, the bathroom, and finally, the floor. Needless to say, she really couldn't walk after all of it- her muscles were j-e-l-l-o. Deidara always did as the girl asked in the bedroom, and he did it well. But, she sighed to herself at the passing thought, 'that is another thing in and of itself.


End file.
